


15D15P: THG - "Let's do something crazy."

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: THG [9]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 Drabbles for 15pairings Challenge: The Hunger Games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: THG - "Let's do something crazy."

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/36732.html) on 7 March 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** 15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #007 **
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _009\. "Let's Do Something Crazy."_  
>   
> 

When Katniss tells him that they should run away, ten thousand thoughts thunder through his head in a quarter of a second. It wasn’t the first time he’d imagined what it would be like, just him and Katniss with their bows and arrows and dark Seam skin and her sharp gray eyes. They could live so well if they were alone and hidden, just two more creatures of the wilderness that the Capitol ignored. They would hunt all morning and run all afternoon and make love all night, and it would be better than anything that District Twelve had left.

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
